The Perfect Weapon
by DoubleD11798
Summary: When Rage learns of his brother's kidnapping, he will stop at nothing to get him back...even if it means pissing Hollow off. Rated M for language and some violence.
1. The Beginning

The Perfect Weapon

One Friday morning, Rage woke up around eleven a.m. in a rather good mood.

Rage: Ah, I feel great today! I think I'm gonna make a video.

Rage got up, and made some coffee. He then proceeded to walk over to his computer.

Rage: What to play? What to play?

Rage stumbled upon Outlast on his computer.

Rage: Nope, fuck you guys. I'll check the last Outlast video, but if there isn't anything that-

Rage stopped talking mid-sentence. He stared at his last Outlast video on YouTube. It had 20,000 likes and many comments. As he read through them, the majority of the comments said things like "More Outlast!" or "Best series ever!" Rage was stunned by the amount of support. He also noticed the top comment.

Fucking Evanz.

Evanz had posted, "Wow! He is actually doing another horror game let's play! Sure hope it doesn't turn out like the last six ones."

Rage (Mutters): I'll kill you, Evanz.

Rage quickly exited out of YouTube, and he started Outlast up again. Rage was starting to regret this. He clicked continue, and started recording.

Rage: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllloooooooooooo people! My name is Rage, and welcome back to Outlast! Fuck you, Evanz. Yeah, I read your comment…Anyway, since the last Outlast video; I've gotten a lot of support. So, as my way of thanking you…

Rage thought about this for a minute. Did he really want to do this?

Rage: I'm going to do this…one hour special Outlast episode.

In the game, Rage walked up the stairs.

Rage: Last time, I managed to escape that psychotic maniac who was trying to kill me. Let's hope nothing like that happens this time.

Rage reached the top of the stairs, and a body flew past him towards the wall. Rage jumped.

Rage: HOLY SHIT!

Rage could hear a loud evil laughter getting closer. Rage turned around, and ran. He found another locker, and hid inside it.

Rage: Oh, god! Oh, god! Oh, god!

The footsteps were getting very close.

BZEW!

The power in Rage's apartment went out.

Rage: The fuck?

Rage took off his headset, and sat there feeling confused. Suddenly, he heard someone running down the hallway of his apartment complex.

BANG!

Whatever was running down the hall just slammed into Rage's door.

BANG!

It slammed into it again. The now frightened Rage ran over to his pet lizard's cage, and he quickly grabbed her. He then hid under his bed.

BOOM! The door broke open.


	2. This can't be happening

Rage could only see the intruder's feet. Something about the intruder's shoes looked familiar. Then he spoke.

Intruder: God damn it, Josh! Where the hell are you?

Rage recognized that voice.

Rage: Hollow?

Hollow: Josh, where the fuck are you?

Rage: One sec.

Rage then climbed out from under the bed.

Hollow: You were fucking hiding under the bed? *Laughs* You really are a man-baby.

Rage (Pissed): You know what, man? Fuck you! What would you have done if someone broke down your door? Huh? And why the fuck did you break my door down? And what happened to the power?

Hollow: Calm, Calm down, Josh.

Rage silently walked over, and put his lizard back in her cage.

Hollow: You wouldn't respond to my texts, so I thought they got you too.

Rage: We already fucking talked about yesterday's Mapstrav last night. And why would someone take me?

Hollow: I'm not talking about Mapstrav…

The look on Hollow's face was of horror.

Hollow: I got a message on Steam of this…I took a picture of it, and got here as fast as I could.

Hollow showed Rage the picture on his phone. The message read, "Dear Hollow, I have Rage's brother, Mini-Rage. If you want to save him, bring me Rage at Eurogamer in London. If you tell the police, we'll kill Mini-Rage. What's it going to be? Sacrifice your best friend? Or sacrifice his brother? You have three days. – Anonymous"

Rage just stood there.

Hollow: I'm so sorry, Josh…Let's find another way. Let's go talk to your parents.

Rage: My mom and dad are on vacation this weekend, and they left him by himself…This mother fucker will die!

Hollow: Let's go to the police then.

Rage: No, you heard him. He'll kill my brother.

Hollow: Then how are you going to handle this?

Rage: Hollow…Your dad owns a gun shop…right?


	3. Options

Hollow: Yeah, he does, but…no, no, no, you are not doing what I think you're gonna do.

Rage: What other choices do we have?

Hollow stood there silently. He knew that there was no other way.

Hollow: Fine, but it sounded like there was more than one person…We're gonna some help.

Rage: I know just who to call.

Rage pulled out his phone, and was just about to call Fluke when all of a sudden…

BANG!

A bullet broke through Rage's window.

Hollow: We have to go, now!

Then they ran out of Rage's apartment.

Rage: Who the hell would do this shit?

They ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door.

Hollow: Obviously someone who really fucking hates you.

They both hopped into Hollow's car.

Rage: Go! Go! Go!

Hollow turned the key, but it wouldn't start.

Hollow: Damn this car! I knew I should've bought that truck!

Rage: You know how you always try to be Batman? WELL, YOU'RE DOING A HORRIBLE FUCKING JOB AT IT!

This made Hollow angry.

Hollow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He turned the key again, and it rumbled to life. Hollow quickly pulled out of the parking spot, and then he slammed his foot on the gas. This shot Rage back to his seat.

Rage: Jeez, calm down man.

Hollow: DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN.

Hollow got on the highway, and started flooring it.

Rage: Slow down! We're gonna get pulled over!

Hollow didn't say anything.

Rage: Well then, where are we going?

Hollow: Will's house.

*One hour later*

Rage: Ughh. Can we stop somewhere, and get something to eat?

Hollow: Quit being such a baby, Josh. We'll be at his place in about ten minutes. We can eat afterwards.

Rage: But Hollow!

Hollow: Damn it, Josh!

Hollow made a sharp turn, and drove into a McDonald's parking lot.

Rage: Out of all the places, you picked McDonalds.

Hollow: Do you fucking want something to eat or not?

Rage: Fine.

They walked in, and saw that the place was fairly empty besides a couple of people eating.

Hollow: What do you want?

Rage: Well for starters, my brother back, my coat, my charger-

Hollow cut him off.

Hollow: To eat, you dumbass.

Rage: Give me a number six.

Hollow (Mutters): Just like your age.

Rage picked a booth, and sat down. He then pulled out his phone, and started vlogging himself.

Rage: Hey, guys, just wanted to fill you in on some stuff.

Rage thought about what he was gonna say. Did he want to tell them about his brother? His place being shot at? No…not now.

Rage: As you may know, Eurogamer is tomorrow, so there won't be any videos for a couple of days. So yeah, that's about-

He was cut off by a loud "AHHHH!" This made Rage jump, and drop his phone. He turned around to see Hollow with their food.

Rage: Damn it, Hollow!


	4. McFuckingDonalds

Hollow was laughing hysterically. Rage then picked up his phone, and pointed the camera at himself.

Rage: Goodbye.

Rage began to upload the video to YouTube, and then he put his phone away.

Hollow: What? No long hellos or goodbyes?

Rage: I just…didn't feel like it today.

Hollow put the tray down, and sat across from Rage. They began to eat.

Hollow: So, did you tell them about your brother?

Rage: No…just that we'd be at the convention for the next few days.

Hollow: Well…I have a plan.

Rage: For what?

Hollow: What the hell do you think? For getting your brother back.

Rage: God, man. Anyways, go on.

Hollow: When we get to Will's place, we can explain what happened, and then we'll use his computer to Skype the others.

Rage: Hell yeah! We're getting the crew up all in this bitch!

Hollow: Oh yeah, about that…

Rage: About what?

Hollow: The name you picked for us sucks.

Rage: Fuck you, man. If you hate it so much, then I'd like to see you come up with a better name.

Hollow: Actually, I have one. Generation of the Legendary Warriors.

Rage: Eh, sounds okay, but…WAIT! I have the best one.

Hollow: What?

Rage: The Sheeple. *Laughs* Get it 'cause it's sheep and people.

Hollow stopped eating, and slammed the palm of his hand into his face. Rage was laughing hysterically.

Hollow: What happened to no more sheep jokes?

Rage: It wasn't a joke.

Hollow: Please tell me you're not serious. That is NOT going to be our group's name.

Rage: Yes it is. I am the leader, so I have the final decision.

Hollow: Who died, and made you queen?

Rage: I did. Well, I didn't die, but…I mean I DO have the most subscribers out of everyone.

He did have a point.

Hollow: Fine…

Rage: YES!

The two quickly finished eating, and they stood up to dump their garbage. Suddenly, there was a loud commotion, and they turned around to see two men in trench coats holding AK-47s. They were pointing them at Hollow and Rage. Then Rage and Hollow quickly dove behind the booth. Many gunshots went off, and there were screams of other people echoing throughout the room. Rage looked at Hollow. Rage didn't say anything, but he mouthed the words: What do we do?

Hollow (Whispers): I'll distract them while you go behind one of them, and choke him out.

Rage nodded. Then Hollow grabbed a cup, and tossed it to the right of the booth. Shots went off at the cup. There were footsteps getting closer to them. Rage went around the left side, and he saw the backs of the men who were walking towards Hollow. Rage jumped on the one of the guys, and put him in a choke hold. The other guy turned around to see Rage fiercely trying to choke his friend. The man fired his gun into his friend and Rage.


	5. Fluke

Both Rage and the guy fell, and Hollow ran over to the second guy. He grabbed the man's head, and used all of his power to break the man's neck. Once Hollow was for sure that the man was dead, he ran over to the other dead man's body.

Hollow: Josh! Josh!

Hollow reached for Rage's body.

Rage (Screams): AHHHHHHHHHH!

Hollow jumped, and Rage laughed again.

Hollow: Damn it, fucking Josh! Don't fucking do that ever again!

Rage: I couldn't help myself. Man, that guy made a perfect human shield. Not a scratch on me.

Rage stopped talking when he noticed everyone else in the restaurant was dead.

Rage: Oh…my god.

Hollow: They fired on everyone.

All of a sudden, Rage and Hollow heard police sirens getting closer.

Rage: Maybe we can explain that we didn't do it?

Hollow: They'll question us either way. We don't have time to waste. We have to go!

Rage and Hollow made a run for the door. Once they got out, they quickly climbed inside the car.

Rage: This thing better fucking start!

Hollow turned the key, and the engine roared to life. They quickly drove off. There was one bad thing. There was a police car behind them.

Hollow: Shit!

Hollow sped up, and he ran a red light. As soon as he ran the light, a semi truck drove across.

Rage: That was too damn close.

BANG!

Rage turned around to see the cop car crash into the semi.

Rage: I guess you could say he won't come crashing down on us anytime soon.

Hollow: Please…just don't, Josh. Not now.

*Ten Minutes Later*

Hollow: Here we are.

They pulled into Fluke's apartment parking lot. They got out, and started heading up to his apartment. Once they got up to his place, they started knocking quickly. They didn't want to risk being seen by anymore police. They heard some talking going on inside. Then the door opened revealing a very shocked Fluke.

Fluke: Rage? Hollow?

His mouth was quickly covered by Hollow's hand. They walked inside the apartment. Hollow removed his hand from Fluke's mouth, and Rage shut the door.

Fluke: What the bloody hell are you doing?

Hollow and Rage looked out the window to see another police car drive past the apartment complex.

Rage: Whew!

Fluke: Why are you guys here? And why are you hiding from the police?

Hollow pulled out his phone, and explained what had happened.

Fluke: What the…the fuck kind of person would do this?

Rage: That's what I said.

Hollow: We need to use your Skype.

Fluke: But I'm in the middle of recording a video.

Hollow: If we're gonna save Josh's brother, we're gonna need all the help we can get.

Fluke nodded, and Rage got on Fluke's computer. He turned the speakers on so that Fluke and Hollow could hear. Then he started a call up with Gubiak, Peace, Evanz, and Juke. They all joined, and Rage explained the entire ordeal to them.

Evanz: Who is this piece of shit?

Gubiak: Kill him with fire!

Juke: I say we go for a more calm approach.

Peace: This doesn't make any sense.

Rage: We don't know who this guy is, or why he did it. What we do know is that he is not alone.

Suddenly, someone else joined the call.


	6. The Random

Rage: What the hell?

Evanz: Who joined the call?

Random: Hi guys! My name is Ellie, and I'm sort of a hacker. But in a good way. Anyways, I overheard the conversation between you guys, so I joined the call to help. I'm also a huge fan.

Evanz: You gotta teach me how to do that.

Rage: Yeah, she'd be perfect for you, Gubi.

Gubiak: Umm

Ellie: Sorry Gubiak, but I'm more into Hollow.

Rage turned around with a huge grin on his face.

Rage: You hear that, Hollow?

Hollow stood there dumbfounded.

Ellie: HOLLOW'S IN THIS CALL?!

Rage: No, but he is standing behind me. He heard it though.

Ellie: Oh my god! I LOVE YOU, HOLLOW!

Now Hollow's face was beginning to turn red. Hollow grabbed the headset.

Hollow: Uh, thank you, Ellie.

He gave the headset back to Rage. Fluke was laughing in the background.

Ellie: *Giggles*

Evanz: Anyways, guys, where should we meet beforehand?

Ellie: My place! I have a ton of gear for all of you guys.

Peace: How do you have this gear?

Ellie: My dad likes to invent things. I took his old prototypes, and combined them with my computer tech skills to create awesome stuff.

Rage: Damn.

Gubiak: Where's your place?

Ellie: I'm sending the address to all of your phones.

Everyone's phones suddenly went off.

Juke: How the hell did you do that?

Evanz: Yeah, that was fucking amazing.

Rage read over the address. It was only a couple of towns away.

Hollow: Mine has something else on it.

Rage: What is it?

Hollow: Oh…never mind...there's nothing-

Rage snatched Hollow's phone and read the message aloud.

Rage: It says, "Hollow, I've been"-

Hollow grabbed the phone before Rage could say anything else.

Rage: Hey, I was reading that.

Hollow: You should be lucky that I don't knock you out right now.

Rage: Anger issues.

Peace: But how are we going to get there by tonight?

Juke: We can use my jet.

Rage: Your…Your WHAT?

Hollow (In background): The hell, Juke?

Evanz: Since when have you had a fucking private jet, Juke? Do you even have a pilot's license?

Juke: Ever since I started doing movie trailer voice overs, I've gotten paid a lot of money. And I sort of have one.

Fluke: Seems legit.

Rage: So, Juke, you'll pick up Evanz, Gubi, and Peace, and then you'll meet us there.

Juke: Sure thing.

Rage: Bye guys.

Evanz: See ya guys.

Gubiak: Adios.

Juke: We'll be there soon.

Hollow: Goodbye, Ellie.

Before Ellie could respond, Rage ended the call.

Hollow: Thanks, dick.

Rage: Welcome, Romeo.

Hollow: Don't ever fucking call me that again.

Rage checked his phone to see that it was 2:30 in the afternoon.

Hollow: We should leave now.

Fluke: But my video…

Rage: If we wanna make it there in time, we'll have to leave now.

Fluke: Fine.

Fluke slipped on his shoes, and then they went outside Fluke's apartment. They climbed inside Hollow's car.

Fluke: This is gonna be a long drive. Hollow, play some music.

Hollow: Sure, Will.

Rage: *Laughs* Get it 'cause it's like "Sure, I will." And his name his Will.

Fluke: Okay, now that one was just pathetic.

Hollow turned on the radio, and the first song that came on was "_Can you feel the love tonight?"_ from _The Lion King._

Rage and Fluke started laughing.

Fluke: I think we can feel it all right.

Hollow: Knock it off.

Hollow quickly changed the station, and began driving.


	7. Ellie's House of Awesomeness

*2 hours later*

Hollow pulled into Ellie's driveway. Then they got out of the car

Fluke: Wonder where Juke and them are?

Almost immediately after he said that, there was a loud roar as a plane landed in the middle of the street.

Rage: HOLY SHEEP SHIT!

The plane's door opened. Then Juke, Evanz, Peace, and Gubiak got out.

Fluke: Salutations!

Evanz: Hey, Fluke!

Hollow: Juke, how the hell did you manage not to hit anything?

Juke: It wasn't me who was flying. I had it on auto-pilot. I have NO FUCKING IDEA how to fly.

Rage: Fair enough.

They all started walking up to the door, and then Rage knocked. The door opened, and on the other side was a pretty girl who looked like she was in her early twenties.

Rage: You Ellie?

Ellie: Yes, please come on in.

The inside of the house looked absolutely amazing. From the nice red carpet to the check board styled ceiling, it was incredible.

Ellie: I'll show you where the gear is.

Ellie led them down the stairs and into a dark room.

Ellie: Lights, on!

The lights in the room suddenly flashed to life.

Hollow: That's fucking awesome.

Ellie walked over to a keypad on the wall, and she punched in some numbers. Then the wall turned around revealing large glass cases with suits in them. The suits resembled the look of Hoodies. Each of the suits had everyone's _Minecraft _skins on them. Rage looked at his suit. It was red and black with a big "R" in the middle. Everyone else's suits also resembled their skins.

Evanz: Jesus, this is kickass.

Ellie: I took your guys' _Minecraft _skins, and tried my best to make them compatible with the suits.

Gubiak: Were the pink rhinestones necessary?

Ellie: *Laughs* Yes, go grab them, guys.

The cases opened, and Rage was the first one up. He put on the suit, and it felt like a jacket or a hoodie. Then the hood of the suit closed over his head automatically.

Rage: Whoa!

On the outside, the hood of the suit looked just like the big question mark on his skin's head. On the inside, Rage could see right through it just fine.

Ellie: It can access what you're thinking, so if you want the hood to open, then just think that.

Rage made the mask open easily. The rest of them also put on their suits. Hollow was also able to move his mouth mask. Fluke even had goggles with his suit.

Peace: How long did this take you?

Ellie: A couple of weeks. I was originally going to use them for cosplay, but this is a much better idea.

Hollow: This'll be great because anyone with this guy won't expect us to be in our skins.

Peace: Yeah, they'll expect us in the costumes we said we'd be in like my fat suit.

Ellie: Oh, I guess that will work too.

Rage: What do you mean? Who else would we need to hide from?

Ellie: Wait…you didn't hear?


	8. Holy Shit, Juke

Fluke: Hear what?

Ellie: TV, on!

A huge TV popped out of the wall, and turned on. On it was a news reporter with police cars around, and they were at a McDonalds. The headline read, "Breaking News: Seven people found dead in McDonalds homicide."

Rage: No…

Reporter on TV: When the police arrived on scene, these two men were seen fleeing the restaurant.

Pictures of Rage's and Hollow's faces appeared on the screen.

Reporter on TV: If anyone knows anything about the whereabouts-

Ellie cut the reporter off.

Ellie: TV, off!

Fluke: You told us that you were attacked by two random men.

Hollow: We were, but apparently they think we killed those people.

Ellie: This is why you need the suits. To protect your identities.

Rage: Hollow, it's about five o'clock, and it's gonna start to get dark soon. We should probably leave soon if we wanna make it to your dad's gun shop.

Hollow: The shop is in London. We won't make it there before it closes.

Juke: Yes, we can…WE USE THE JET.

Rage (Enthusiastic): YES!

Then they all started walking back up the stairs.

Hollow: But what about my car?

Ellie: I can keep an eye on it for you.

Hollow smiled at her.

Hollow: Thanks, Ellie.

Everyone else had already exited out the door. Hollow turned to leave, but something grabbed his hand. Hollow turned around to see it was Ellie. Then Ellie started kissing him. It lasted about five seconds, but it was interrupted by a voice.

Rage: Ooooooh! Hey, guys! Looks like Hollow is-

Rage's words were cut off by Hollow tackling him to the ground.

Rage: OWWW! That fucking hurt!

Hollow: Man-baby.

Hollow turned around, and waved goodbye to Ellie. As soon as Rage got back up, Hollow whispered something in Rage's ear.

Hollow (Whispers): You didn't see shit. Got that?

Rage nodded while having fear run thoughout his veins. Hollow and Rage then climbed into Juke's plane. It looked so majestic inside. It had TVs, mini-bars, couches, fridges, computers, games, and more.

Hollow: Damn, Juke.

Fluke and Evanz were at the bar drinking. Gubiak was watching _My Little Pony_. Peace was playing _Worms_.

Fluke: I know, right!

Rage: Of course, Gubi…

Gubiak: What? I missed this episode.

Juke was in the cockpit messing with some controls. Hollow and Rage both walked over to him.

Juke: I'd like you to meet Zoey.

A small, holographic figure appeared. It was all blue.

Zoey: Hello, Hollow and Raje.

Hollow: You have a fucking A.I.?

Juke: Yep, I told you that I was paid well.

Rage: Did…did that bitch just call me Raje?

Juke: Don't call her that, and yes, I inputted your name for her to say Raje.

Rage: Well, fucking change it!

Juke: Can't change it once it has already been entered.

Hollow: That's badass.

Rage let out a sigh, and walked back to the bar.

Juke: So, we're going to your dad's gun shop?

Hollow: Yeah, the address is-

Zoey: Got it! The coordinates have been set. Would you like to take off now, Master Juke?

Hollow: I didn't even say what the address was, and she knew it.

Juke: Yeah, she can do some freaky shit. And yes, Zoey, we're ready. Might wanna take a seat, Hollow.

Hollow ran back to the other guys.

Hollow: Buckle up! We're taking off!

Everyone got in their seats, and then the plane began to move quickly down the street. It then began to lift off the ground. Rage lifted his arms up and began to sing.

Rage: Raiiiiiiiiiiiissssssseeeee meeee uuuupppp!

Everyone else: SHUT UP, JOSH!

The plane took off into the sunset.


	9. The Gun Shop

*One hour later*

Hollow: Where the hell are we gonna land this thing?

Juke: Um, Zoey?

Zoey: The nearest spot we can land is on the rooftop of the gun shop.

Juke: Land us there!

The plane somehow managed to land on top of the shop. Then the door opened, and they all walked out. Hollow spotted a ladder, and they all climbed down it. Once they all got down, the seven of them casually walked into the store. The lights were on, but no one was in there.

Hollow: Dad? You here? It's me-

A man stood up from behind the counter with an M16 pointing at them.

Hollow: Whoa, Dad, it's me. Your son.

Hollow's dad did not lower his weapon. Hollow put his hands up, and started to walk closer. Then his father finally lowered his gun. His dad grabbed a remote, and turned on the TV. The reporter, on the TV, was the same from earlier, and she was talking about the incident that happened at the McDonalds. It then flashed Rage's and Hollow's pictures on the screen. Rage instinctively made his hood-mask close around his face.

Hollow: Dad, I can explain…

Hollow's Dad: It's useless. I've already called the police, and they'll be here in a matter of minutes.

Rage (Pissed): What kind of father are you? Just so willing to let his son be arrested without hearing his own fucking story! Two men at the restaurant killed those people! We didn't! We managed to take the two of them down, but it wasn't us!

Hollow's Dad: Why the hell should I believe you?

Rage's mask opened revealing a very pissed off Rage. Rage then lost it.

Rage (Extremely Pissed): WE WERE FRAMED! WE LEFT BECAUSE WE HAD TO GET HELP FOR MY BROTHER!

Rage went over to Hollow, grabbed his phone, and then threw it to Hollow's dad.

Rage (Calming down): Someone took my brother. We can't get help from the police, or the kidnappers will kill my brother. We are the only ones who can save him, and we need your help. We need to borrow some guns to stop the kidnappers at Eurogamer.

Everyone was silent as Hollow's dad read the Steam message. He tossed the phone back to Hollow.

Hollow's Dad: Take what you want.

Then his dad walked into a back room.

Fluke: Well, that was fucking intense.

Hollow: Come on, we don't have much time before the police arrive.

Hollow reached over, and grabbed a sniper rifle off of the wall. Rage grabbed a semi-auto shotgun. Gubiak took two magnums. Fluke grabbed an M16. Peace took a MP5. Evanz took two Uzi's, and Juke found a LMG.

Hollow: We can get to the back through here.

Hollow pointed towards a door at the end of the hallway. They all walked down the hallway to the door. Hollow was about to go talk to his dad, but he stopped when he heard sirens. They all made a run for the back door. They ran outside, and climbed up the ladder. Once they were up, Rage looked over the side of the roof where the street was. There were no police cars.

Rage: Hey, guys, I think we're fine.

All of a sudden, a police helicopter flew in front of them. It shined its search light on them.

The pilot: Stop! Put your hands in the air!

Rage: I know this is a bad time, but…I think that's a heliCOPter. *Laughs* Anyone? No? Okay…

Juke: There's no way to get the plane off this roof. There's no runway.

Hollow: Evanz.

Evanz: Yeah?

Hollow: Remember what we did in GTA the other day?

Evanz: Yeah.

Hollow: Get ready.

Hollow pulled out his sniper rifle. The helicopter was flying at the rooftop level, but it was hovering over the street. The pilot started warming up the chain guns on the helicopter.

Hollow: NOW!

Within a quick succession, Hollow aimed his rifle, and shot the pilot. While this was happening, Evanz ran as fast as he could, and jumped off the roof towards the falling chopper. The helicopter disappeared below the rooftop's view.

Rage: EVANZ!


	10. The Great Escape

But there was no sound of a crash or an explosion. Right as Rage ran over to the ledge, the helicopter zoomed back up in front of them. Evanz was fucking flying it. As soon as they saw him, they cheered.

Fluke: Crazy ass mother fucker.

Gubiak: How you do that shit?

Peace: Complete badass moment.

Juke: How are we gonna get this thing off the roof?

Hollow: We would need something to lift it off the roof.

Peace: I've got it!

Everyone turned towards Peace.

Peace: Ellie gave me this with my suit. Did you know that these suits also have a built-in communication system? We can call each other just by thinking it.

Peace pulled out a large grappling hook.

Rage: It looks like a ninja rope from Worms. And I think the communication thing could come in handy.

Peace: We can attach this to the helicopter, and pull the plane up and off the roof.

Rage: Evanz! Bring the chopper closer!

Evanz brought the helicopter close to them, and Peace hooked the hook onto both the chopper and the plane.

Peace: We're good to go!

Peace hopped in the helicopter with Evanz, and the rest got back in the jet. Evanz pulled back hard on the stick. Once the chopper began to ascend, it started pulling the jet as well. Then the helicopter flew off along with the jet that somehow managed to hold on. A helicopter was carrying a fucking plane throughout the skies. Once they were farther away, Rage looked back at the gun shop. There were many cop cars pulling up to the shop.

Rage: Well, that was quite…CHOPPY!

Hollow: Shut the hell up, Josh.

Rage: Hey, you know that pun was just PLANE good.

Hollow: Josh, you do that one more-

Rage: What? You gonna ARREST me? *Laughs* Oh yeah, hey Hollow, tell me about the babe.

Rage was laughing hysterically.

BANG!

Hollow punched Rage in the face.

THUD!

Rage fell unconscious to the floor.

Fluke (Yells): K.O.!

Gubiak: Shit, did you finally kill…I mean hit him?

Hollow: I've wanted to do that for SO LONG NOW.

Hollow checked his phone. It was already 6:45. Hollow radioed into everyone's communication system.

Hollow: Guys, I think we should crash at a hotel for tonight.

Evanz: Sounds fine to me, where's the nearest one?

Zoey: About a couple blocks away. Here, I'll take us.

Zoey took over Evanz's helicopter, and began flying it.

Peace: Damn! Who did you get this A.I. from, Juke?

Juke: Some lady named Catherine. I think she was like some doctor or scientist. All that said on her name tag was "Catherine H."

Zoey: If we want to land this plane, then it's incredibly important to detach the plane from the helicopter before we start descending. With the momentum of the fall, we should be able to get this thing to fly again. Then we can land. I'm going to detach the hook off, and then give Evanz control back. Understood?

Gubiak: I have no fucking idea what you just said.

Zoey: Now!

The hooks popped off the plane, but the jet immediately began to fall nose down towards the ground. Luckily everyone was in their seatbelts…except for Gubi, who was holding on for dear life. Using the momentum of the fall, Zoey maneuvered the plane, and pulled it back into the air.

Fluke: Hell Yeah, Baby!

Zoey brought the plane down to the ground, and landed it in the street. Evanz's heli also landed near them. Just then, Rage woke up from his unconscious nap.


	11. God Damn It, Rage

Rage: Huh? Where are we? What happened? Why does my face fucking hurt?

Hollow: Um…you tripped, and fell face first into the bar. And we're stopping at a hotel for the night.

Everyone left their guns in the jet, and they walked out to see Evanz and Peace, who also put their guns in the jet.

Evanz: I fucking love that chopper.

Then they entered the hotel. It was one of those really fancy hotels with the chandeliers, paintings, and shit. Then Juke walked up to the front desk with his credit card in hand.

Front Desk Lady: May I help you, sir?

Juke: Ah, yes, I'd like two rooms.

The lady went through her computer.

Front Desk Lady: I'm sorry, sir, but there is only one room available. Would you still like it anyway?

Juke turned around to his friends. They all looked exhausted. Then he turned back to the lady.

Juke: Yeah.

Meanwhile, back at the lounge area, the rest were relaxing. Everyone was having a large conversation about one topic…

Evanz: You know what? Fuck you. Bioshock Infinite will win Game of the Year!

Peace: Nope, Clan Wars!

Gubiak: Grand Theft Auto V will crush everyone.

Fluke walked over to Hollow.

Fluke (Whispers): Josh still doesn't know what happened?

Hollow let out a small laugh.

Hollow: Nah, I'll let him believe he fell.

Rage: What?

Hollow: I said later that I got a neat story to tell.

Rage was now slightly suspicious.

Rage: Why not just tell it now?

Hollow was struggling to think of a fast excuse. Then Juke saved him.

Juke: Alright, guys, let's go.

They then walked inside an elevator. Juke hit the fifth floor's button. Then some elevator music began to play. Immediately, Rage recognized the song, and began to sing along.

Rage (Singing): How could this happen to me?

Hollow: I swear to god, Josh…

Rage (Still singing): I've made my mistakes.

Fluke: Hollow…

Hollow had his fists clenched.

Rage (For some reason, still singing): Got nowhere to run…The night goes on as I'm fading away.

Hollow: I'mma fucking hit you again!

Rage stopped singing, and turned to Hollow.

Rage: So, you did knock me out!

Hollow then head butted Rage, and Rage fell to the floor.

Evanz: I swear that one of these days you're gonna kill him.

Gubiak: Please do it…

Hollow: Then he should stop pissing me off.

DING!

The elevator door opened. There were two cops waiting down the hall. Fluke and Hollow quickly picked Rage up, and walked down the hall. They had Rage's arms around their shoulders. The police turned their attention to the crew.

Police Officer: Hey, you!

Then two silenced shots were fired. Each of them killed the officers immediately. Hollow and Fluke turned around to see Gubiak holding his two magnums with suppressors on them.

Hollow: G-Gubi?

Gubiak: It needed to be done.

Juke opened their room door.

Juke: There was only one room available.

They all entered the room, and Juke turned on the lights. The room had a cushioned chair and two king-sized beds.

Fluke: What about the bodies outside?

Gubiak: I'll dispose of them.

Then Gubiak walked out of the room.

Evanz: He fucking scares me.

Hollow: Will, let's put him in the tub. I got an evil idea.

They set Rage's lifeless body in the tub, and Gubiak shut the door silently as he got back inside. Rage's head was about a foot above the sides of the tub.

Fluke: Now, what are you going to do?

Hollow made sure everyone was listening.

Hollow: Get some ketchup, and smear it on the mirror. Then we can get some red food-coloring, and pour it into the tub. Fill the tub with water. It'll look like blood everywhere. It will scare the hell out of him. Teach him to never make puns EVER again.

Evanz: If he doesn't drown first.

Gubiak: That's good…right?

Hollow: We'll have his head high enough so that the water will pour over first.

Juke walked over carrying ketchup and food-coloring.


	12. Poor Rage

Meanwhile, in Rage's dream…

Rage was running towards a door, and then he burst through the door. There was his brother in the middle of the room. He was looking away.

Rage: Little brother!

He did not respond or turn to Rage.

Rage: It's me Josh.

Rage walked over and in front of him. It wasn't his brother's face. It was the face of a huge spider. Before Rage could react, the half-Mini-Rage-half-spider pulled out a shotgun, and shot Rage in the stomach. Rage flew back across the room, and crashed through a window. Now he was in a new room. All around him was glass and his own blood. There was a huge gush in Rage's stomach. Then a human sized spider leaped through the window and on top of Rage.

Then dream ended, and Rage woke up. He looked around in horror. He's in a tub of what-looks-like-blood, and it's all on the floor. The light is flickering. There is also blood on the mirror. There were words written out of the blood. It read, "You should have listened." After reading that, Rage let out the most bitchiest and girlish scream. Then he jumped out of the tub, and tried to open the door. It refused to open, so he started banging on the door.

Rage: HELP!

Then the door opened revealing a laughing Hollow who was recording it all with his phone. It was finally daytime now. Rage then grabbed the phone, and through it out of the room's window.

Hollow: YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

Rage looked at Evanz who was holding ketchup and food coloring, and he was laughing his ass off. Rage was so pissed. Without thinking, Rage dashed towards Evanz who was in front of the window. Rage wanted to kill him so badly. Before Rage could reach him, Peace tackled Rage to the ground. On the way down, Rage's head hit the table which knocked him out once again.

Hollow: Jesus Christ Superstar…

Fluke: Holy Shit!

Evanz stood there shocked.

Evanz: Was…was he going to fucking shove me out the window?!

Suddenly, there were police sirens going off nearby. Evanz looked out the broken window.

Peace: We have to get out of here before they reach us.

Out of nowhere, Evanz leapt out the window.

Hollow: No!

He ran over to the broken window, and saw Evanz standing on top of a nearby building.

Evanz (Over the communication system): You can make that jump.

One by one, they jumped onto the other building. Juke threw Rage's body over, and then Hollow caught it. After that, Juke leapt over as well. They all climbed down the fire escape. When they reached the ground, Hollow turned to Gubiak while still holding onto Rage.

Hollow: Take lead, Gubi. You've got the guns.

Gubiak slowly walked down the alley with his silenced pistols ready. They could see a lot of police officers around the plane, and more were rushing inside. The helicopter was gone.

Gubiak: We need a distraction.

Hollow reached into Rage's soaking pocket, and pulled out his phone. Somehow it was still working, so Hollow put the volume on max. Then he picked Rage's outro song, and he threw the phone away from the police. All the cops around the plane moved towards the sound and away from the plane. Then the crew ran to the jet.


	13. Jesus Christ Superstar

Zoey opened the jet as soon as she saw Juke. Then they all climbed inside.

Juke: Punch it!

The jet's thrusters burst to life as the jet shot down the street. Dozens of cops dove away as the plane blasted its way through. Then the plane lifted into the sky. Rage woke up yet again, but he was tied to the seat.

Rage: What the hell happened? Why am I tied up?

Hollow: What's the last thing you remember?

Rage: I was singing.

Hollow: Yeah, you passed out.

Hollow went over and untied Rage.

Rage: Where are we going? And you still haven't told me why I was tied up.

Juke: Josh, we're going to the convention center.

Hollow: The reason you were tied up is because Peace thought it would be funny to tie you up. He wanted you to think we restrained you for real.

Peace: No, I-

Hollow gave him the death stare.

Peace: No, I…mean that I have this weird fetish for tying people up.

Rage: What the fuck?

Hollow: Anyway, Josh. You don't remember anything after you were singing?

Rage: I mean I had a weird dream where I think I tried to kill Evanz.

Evanz stared at Rage hesitantly.

Rage: I must've had a long day, I guess.

Thank god, Hollow thought.

Juke: Zoey, how close are we to the convention center?

Zoey: It's right there.

Zoey's holographic hand pointed to a huge building down below.

Zoey: We should be there in approximately two-

Out of nowhere, an explosion occurred on the back right engine of the plane.

Juke: What the hell?!

Zoey: We just lost Engine 1…Juke, that was a bomb.

Then another one went off on the other engine.

Zoey: We're going down!

The plane began to fall, and Hollow ran to Juke and Zoey.

Zoey: This is A.I. Zoey, article 2-9-12. Mayday! I repeat mayday!

The last thing Hollow saw was the convention center only inches away from the plane. Then it all went black.

*Sometime Later*

Rage woke up to the sound of lots of gun fire. He was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Around him was broken glass, crumbled pieces of concrete, and fire. They had crashed into the convention center.


	14. Attack on the Convention Center

Rage managed to sit up. His stomach hurt like hell, for there was blood all around his stomach. He surveyed the area. Most of the building looked intact. His mind began to race.

How did I survive? Did everyone else make it? Who is shooting?

Rage tried to stand up, but he fell back down onto his chest. He noticed his shotgun nearby, so he crawled to it. He grabbed it, and stood up. Then his hood-mask activated, and closed around his head. Then he walked over to some rubble, and he could hear the gunfire coming from the other side. He climbed over the pieces of concrete.

THUD!

He fell over to the other side. He looked up, and saw Hollow and the crew in a gun fight as they took cover behind some fallen pillars. Juke was on the ground bleeding while Peace was trying to bandage him up. Hollow spotted Rage.

Hollow: JOSH, BEHIND YOU!

Rage turned around just in time. A man in a trench coat had a pistol pointed at Rage. Rage managed to knock it out of the man's hand. Rage fired his shotgun into the man's chest, and the man was blasted away. Hollow picked up the staggering Rage, and brought him over to cover.

Rage: Same bitches from the restaurant? *Coughs*

Hollow: Yeah, but shit loads more.

Rage peered over the pillar, and saw what seemed like thousands of the men. He ducked back down, and looked at Hollow. Rage's mask opened.

Rage: I've got to find my brother.

Hollow: Rage, we can't focus on that right now.

Evanz: Wherever he is, it'll be impossible to get to him.

Rage: Sometimes you just have to say fuck it, and risk your life with the cards you have been given.

Hollow: Are you trying to be poetic? Now's not the time to be a hero.

Rage's mask closed, and he stood up.

Rage: YOLO!

Then Rage started running across the battlefield.

Hollow: JOSH!

The men began to shoot at Rage, but the shots were all missing.

BANG!

Rage shot a guy.

BANG!

He shot another. Rage saw a door at the other side of the room close abruptly. Something was telling him that his brother was there. Once Rage was about halfway through the room, a shot finally hit him. It pierced through his left shoulder, and Rage let out a cry of pain as he fell to the floor. Rage's head was spinning. His mask then opened.

Rage: So…this is how it all ends…


	15. One Final Effort

Rage could hear Hollow yelling from far away. Then a trench coat man ran over to the fallen Rage. The man was holding a machete in his hands. The man raised the machete in the air as he prepared to swing. Rage closed his eyes, and accepted his fate. This is the end for him…

BAAAA!

Rage opened his eyes as a sheep leapt onto the man, and then started to eat him. Rage turned around to see thousands of other sheep also doing the same. Then he saw more figures running towards him. One was Hollow. One was Evanz. And the other one was…Tyde? Tyde! They ran over, and helped Rage up.

Rage: Ty-Tyde?

Tyde: First off, my internet's fixed, and I noticed your last video had a short hello. You never have short hellos. It was obvious that you were in danger.

There were more people in yellow jackets over where the rest of the crew was.

Tyde: I called in the members of Sunfury to help us.

Rage: What about the sheep?

Tyde: That wasn't me.

Rage looked at Evanz.

Evanz: They must've heard my cry for help…I'm only guessing.

Hollow: Where's your brother, Josh?

Rage: That room over there. I'm certain of it.

Rage's hood-mask closed over again as he stared at the door. Then they started running to it. At that moment, more trench coat men came around the corner.

Tyde: Go, Rage! We'll take care of these guys.

Rage kicked the door down, and entered the room. He saw his brother in a cage in the middle of the room. Rage made an attempt to run to him, but a man punched Rage in the face. Then Rage's hood-mask opened. Rage fell to the ground, and his shotgun skidded across the room. He tried to lunge towards it, but the man stomped on Rage's wounded shoulder.

Rage: AHHH!

Rage looked up at the man. He had orange hair…but it wasn't Gubiak. Something about the man's face seemed so familiar to Rage. The man had a pistol pointed at Rage's head.

The Man: Do you know who I am?

Rage: Yeah…Timothy Carlson from That Game Company…

The Man: Ah, yes, so you recognize me.

Timothy put his foot on Rage's chest, and Rage began to struggle to breathe.

Timothy: I am a real person, and I've gotten so much hatred because of you. You're the reason why I've lost so many jobs and homes. Everyone keeps fucking thinking I'm a videogame character! Well, I'm a real fucking human being! You ruined my life…Now I will finally have my revenge.

Timothy kicked Rage in the face. He then picked Rage up, and tied him to the wall. Timothy went over, and locked the door. He grabbed a camera, tripod, and a microphone. He set them up facing Rage. Back in the main room where the fight was going on, millions of TVs turned on. They all showed Rage's wounded face. Then Timothy pointed the gun at Rage.

BAM!

The door was slammed into, but it wouldn't open.

Hollow: YOU BASTARD, LET HIM GO!

Timothy: You come in here, and he'll be dead!

Timothy turned back to Rage.

Timothy: Any last words, Josh?

Rage looked at his crying brother. Then he looked back to Timothy. Rage cleared his throat.

Rage: A gooooooodddbbbbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…

While Rage was saying this, Timothy fell to the ground clutching his ears. Rage had a sudden epiphany.

Rage: …yyyyyyeeeeeeee…HELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO, PEOPLE!

Timothy was screaming in pain.

Rage broke out of the rope, and walked over to Timothy.

Rage: Today, I'm going to play this new game called beat the shit out of Timothy.

Rage began to kick the shit out of Timothy.

Rage: Hey, Hollow! What would you rate this game?

Hollow (Through the door): I'd give it a five out of ten!

Rage: Well…let's make this better. Don't you think so, Timothy?

Rage walked over to his shotgun, and picked it up. Timothy was still screaming in pain.

Timothy (Mutters): Long…Intros…are my one weakness…

Rage pointed the shotgun at Timothy's head. Besides his shotgun, Rage truly did have the perfect weapon…His intros and outros.

Rage: Say goodbye, Hollow.

Hollow (Through the door): Goodbye, Hollow.

Rage: A GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

BANG!

**THE END**

**(P.S. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed or reviewed this story!)**

**(P.S.S. I have a sequel to this called, "How Could This Happen To Me?")**


End file.
